Supposed Team Bonding
by BloodyBlackBlossom
Summary: The League thinks the team needs more bonding time. This could end badly! my first fanfiction! rated T for swearing Thank you YueRaven224 for the title.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction!**

**I'm so happy I finally got my fist fanfic done. I'm absolutely in love with Young Justice. But as a fare warning I hate I mean hate the 2 season, I mean it is okay but I prefer Dick Greyson as Robin. WELL ENJOY! It is not very long but it is something.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Young Justice DUH**

**P.S. Please review and I need a title any suggestions?**

**Chapter 1**

It was a regular day at Mt. Justice. Well as normal as it got. "would you shut the fuck up already you damn idiot!" Which always includes Kidflash pissing Artemis off.

"Not again." Aqualad once again sighed because they once again started to argue.

Then the familiar voice of the zeta beam sounded ' Recognized Robin B01'. Robin walked in and immediately said " how 'bout you both get a room already." "ROBIN!" Wally and Artemis shouted at the exact same time. They both looked at each other then quickly looked away blushing the same color as Wally's hair.

Kaulder sighed (again) while Robin and Miss Martian laughed, well Miss Martian technically giggled and Robin technically snickered, but all in all Superboy still just ignored them, preferring to watch static on the TV.

"Team to the mission debriefing" Batman's voice sounded over the intercom. When the team got there they saw all of their mentors (including Superman, surprisingly) along with Black Canary and Wonderwoman.

Robin raised an eyebrow er mask/eyebrow thing. "Whats so important that we are blessed with the presents of all mighty stick stuck up his ass" Robin 'questioned' looking pointedly at Superman.

"Team" Black Canary started " We, the League, have decided you need some more team bonding time." "Meaning..." Wally questioned. "Meaning your going camping." said Batman very, very bluntly. "Roy will be accompanying you when he finally shows up." added Green Arrow.

There were mixed emotions from the team. M'gann thought it was a splendid idea and that it would be wonderful, Superboy was indifferent but was still glaring at Superman ( did I mention he hadn't stopped through the whole debriefing). Wally was trying (and failing) to find a way out of going, Artemis on the other hand had a very creepy smirk on her face no doubt thinking up ways for Wally to 'accidentally' get mauled by a bear. Robin was wondering why it had to be camping and not just a 3hr activity in Happy Harbor and Kaulder wanted to know the details of the trip.

"How long will we be there?" asked Kaulder. "One week" J'onn replied. "Perfect!" Artemis beamed clasping her hands together. "And why is that perfect?" Kidflash gulped. Artemis just smirked and said "Well I'm hoping that a bear or a wild animal comes along and we come back one annoying idiot less."

After that comment Wally sped behind Robin, who in turn sidestepped out of the way. "Thanks Rob." Wally said sarcasticly. "Not a problem." Robin chirped (ha ha ha get robin chirped...um yeah).

'Recognized Speedy' said the computer. "For god's sake it's Red Arrow you stupid ass computer!" " okay you listen here you god damn mother fucker, I'm a fucking computer and I will call you what ever the hell I am programed to call you, got it bitch." Roy stood shocked. "D-did the c-computer just s-say t-that?"

Next thing they know Robin and Wally were on the ground laughing their asses off. "N-nice one R-rob." Wally gasped out high-fiving Robin. "You two." Roy grumbled. By then the rest of the team and most of the mentors were laughing as well.

Batman interrupted "You leave tomorrow, get everything you will need and want packed, be at the bio-ship (sp?) at 6:00 am sharp any of you late you won't be taking any luggage with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**2 CHAPTER FINALLY!**

**I have finally got the 2 chapter done it is also very short and the chapers should get longer soon. Disclaimer read chapter 1, thank you.**

* * *

**P.S. I still need a title but have no ideas, well read and review PLEASE!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Wally woke up to a crash in the kitchen. Grumbling he looked at the time. The bright red letters stated that it was 4:15 am. 'Who the hell would be up and moving around at this time of -er- morning?' Wally thought to himself.

He dragged himself out of bed and opened the door. Hey he was already up why not get something to eat.

When he opened the door he was greeted with site of everyone up and coming out of their rooms. No doubt they were also waked by the loud noise.

"Who's up?" questioned Artemis. " Most probably it is Robin." Aqualad awnsered.

Everyone glance around, noting the absents of the little bird.

When they arrived in the kitchen they saw Robin by the stove making waffles and pancakes.

'Since when can you make food without setting something on fire?" Wally asked. Robin reached over to the table and snatched the plate of bacon while say " No bacon for Wally." Everyone started laughing while Wally stood there with his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. "But...but..." Wally for once was at a loss of words.

This made everyone laugh harder (Cough- Artemis-Cough). Only when Robin put all of the food he made on the table did everyone started settling down.

Once everyone was done eating they went to go get ready for -Shudder- camping.

5:59 am at the Bio-ship

"5, 4, 3, 2..." Robin started counting down to 6:00. Right when he hit 0 did Wally skid to a halt by him. "PRESANT!" Wally shouted loudly.

"The coordinates are already in the Bio-ship, we will pick you up in a week." Batman growled. " Have fun, try not to kill each other, Wally, Artemis, Roy (AN I forgot about Roy oops)." said Black Canary.

RANDOM FOREST

Martian Manhunter dropped the team off in a clearing. Artemis and Wally were arguing already, Roy was sharping his arrows already and Miss M and Superboy were making googly eyes at each other already. Robin and Aqualad looked at each other the same thought running through their heads 'Oh boy'.

**I really needs some ideas on how to start the next chaper and what they can do while camping.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Bring YJ back

**BRING ****BACK**** YJ!**

**Sign the petition today!**

**Go to; petition/bring-back-dc-nation/**

**HELP BRING THEM BACK!**

**Grrrr. How dare they take YJ away. REVENGE WILL BE MINE! Okay i'll just colmplain insted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been having a really hard time lately and I don't know if my family is going to be alright and I've slipped into a very depressed state again and I just I can't do alot right now. I'm sorry it is short but I can't write much more. I'm am deeply sorry. Here is chapter 3. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Have you ever killed somebody?"

"What!?"

"I asked if you have ever killed someone."

"NO! What kind of question is that?"

"A question."

" Robin please keep the questions PG13." Kaldur intervened. "What, I was just asking what ever popped into my head!" Robin awnsered " Ready for the next one?" " Shoot." said Kid Flash. "Um... have you ever thought of killing someone?" "ROBIN!" Miss Martian scolded.

"Sorry.."

"Nope. Next"

" I'll say a few this time. One What are your feelings for Artemis? Two What would you do if you had to choose between shooting a civilian and shooting one of the team?" "One I hate Artemis and two I would just take the gun before they notice." Kid Flash answered. " Okay, what are your thoughts on My Little Pony?" Robin asked. "W- wh- what?" Kid Flash sputtered, spitting out the water he was drinking.

"I am not repeating myself again." Robin stated.

After that everyone agreed that they should do something different. They all had different suggestions but settled on cooking breakfast and making lunch. "I think we should go to the small lake latter." M'gann suggested. "I second that idea." Artemis stated.

Everyone finished eating and then went to get their swimsuits on. Everyone came out at around the same time. Artemis was wearing a light green polka dotted bikini. M'gann was wearing a pink and red stripped bikini that Artemis and her bought when they had nothing to do. Conner was wearing black swim trunks. Kaulder had on light blue trunks with little fish on it. Wally had yellow swim trunks with red lighting bolts (obliviously).Roy was wearing plain red swim trunks. Robin was wearing black swim trunks with flames across the bottom and a light blue shirt.

They got to the lake and everyone spreed out. Artemis and M'gann layed out some towels and lied down. Wally went to the edge of the woods and super sped to the lake and jumped in stating "CANON BALL!". Kaulder went to the deeper waters and swam laps. Conner sat down by the edge and put his feet in the lake and Roy did the same.

And Robin, wait where was Robin? "Yah hoooo!" Oh he was jumping of the cliff by the lake. Wait WHAT!? "Robin!" M'gann chided. "You could have gotten very hurt." said Artemis even though she was laughing her ass off inside.

"DUDE, that was awesome!" "Wallace West you don't encourage him." "Oh, shut up Arty Farty you just jealous it wasn't you jumping off a cliff oh wait that's my wishing you would jump off a cliff."

"Shut Kid Idiot!"

"Harpy!"  
"Food face!"

"Blooper!"

"Really blooper, Flash Jr.?"

"(gasp) Oh no you didn't"

…...

Everyone was quiet while Wally blushed a deep red. "Why did I have to come again?" Roy asked (AN: OMG, I forgot about Roy again, I'm ashamed). "What the frock random much." Robin said.

"Okay everyone how about we all just eat lunch. Wally you are hungry right?" Kaulder mediated. "YES!"

"**OH BOY."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so sorry about not being able to post lately but I will start posting more as my New year resolution. Here is a chapter it is really short and I just typed it up quick but it is something that and the plot in this chapter is really important for the others. And a shout out to YueRaven224 for the title and Poseidon'sdaughter3 for the idea for this chapter, anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

It was a dark and dreary night on the high rooftops of Gotham, just kidding it was a bright and happy lunchtime in the middle of some forest.

"Perhaps we should have brought more food." Conner said, while everyone looked towards Wally who was stuffing his face by a tree.

Conner then stopped eating a tensed while looking at the woods surrounding Wally. Then Robin gulped and softly asked "Wally does that possibly have any honey on it?" everyone looked at him funny except Conner and now Roy who understood what was going on.

"Yeah, why." Wally said with a mouth full of food, at least that's what they think he said, iit had sounded more 'Yfer, wjon', weird. Then everyone heard a rustle and a ow growl coming from the woods. There came a shadow, a big, huge, black shadow that loomed over Wally, and then out came a... wait, hold up, stop, rewind out came a little baby bear cub? The girls 'Awed' over it, while the guys relaxed all except Robin.

"Robin what is wrong my friend." Kaulder asked politely. "Um... when there is a bear cub isn't the mom right behind?" Suddenly there was a large growl much larger than the previous one, and out came the mama bear, a full grown 7.4 ft, black as the night sky mama bear. Shit.

"Ah!" Wally let out a girly shriek. Robin ran over and pushed Wally out of the way while taking hit in the face and shoulder from the bears claws that was meant for Wally when the bear swung out in anger.

Conner growled equally as angered about his now injured friend, charged the bear. "Conner! Stop, Conner!" M'gann said worried for her boyfriend. Roy then ran up to the bear trying to scare her away. "Move" Artemis shouted. Conner and Roy jumped out of the way, while Wally supersped (AN: is that even a word?) out of the way with Robin clutched in his arms. Then Artemis shot a flash arrow at the bear, scaring her away.

"Wally run back to the campsite and get the first-aid." Kaulder ordered. Wally numbly nodded. Robin moved a little and moaned "I feel like I got fit by a truck." "You did," Artemis said, "A furry, 7ft high truck. By the way that was the perfect time for Wally to get mauled by a bear why did you have to mes it up." With that Artemis started fake crying, making everyone laugh or try to in Robin's case. Boy did his face hurt.

Then Wally came back. They got Robin patched up as best as they could, once they got done Wally looked sadly at the place he had been eating. "I was still eating that, oh well I'm hungry!" "Hey Kid Idiot in case you hadn't noticed you already ate us out of food for today including dinner!" I'll let you guess who said that. With that the bickering started again.

Conner tilted his head up to the sky and said the words that seem to become famous with the team, **"OH BOY!"**

* * *

**Thanks to all who read and if you want to make me even happier you can review to... please? Like I said before I will be updating more often. That and hopefully I will get long chapters soon since I'm a happy person now. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
